segashareduniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Land of Fire
The''' Land of Fire', also known as the' Fire Nation and Fire Country is one of the 5 Great Nations of Fairy Vearth, having been founded 200 years ago by the Senju and Uchiha Clans. The Land of Fire consists primarily of humans, however, some populations of Vampires also exist, most notably the Yamanaka and Nara Clans. Most inhabitants of the Land of Fire have brown or black hair and tend to have a East Asian facial features. The Land of Fire generally has a lush and heavily forested landscape. It's capital, Konoha, resides deep within a forest at the base of a mountain known as the Hokage Rock, which has the faces of all those who have taken the office of Hokage engraved on it. Due to it's immense size, and the existence of numerous strong and powerful Bloodline Limits, the Land of Fire is reverred as the strongest of the 5 Great Nations, prompting both alliances and conflicts with other nations The standard attire for Konoha Shinobi consists of blue or black shirts which may or may not have swirl patterns on the shoulders, along with matching coloured pants under a green flak jacket which also has a red swirl on the back, and pockets on the chest area. They also tend to wrap bandages around their legs. Many Konohagakure ninja use Fire Release techniques, an attribute which notes the common ancestory of the general population of the country and the Uchiha Clan, however, most Shinobi are Modifiers. History Pre-History Prior to the formation of the Land of Fire, the country that would come to be the Land of Fire consisted of many smaller countries that were continuosly at war with each other which would come to be known as the Warring States Period. These were the following countries that were unified into the Land of Fire under the Senju and Uchiha Clans: #Land of Wood #Land of Flames #Land of Flares #Land of Bark #Land of Meadows #Land of Branches #Land of Insects #Land of Leaves #Land of Greens #Land of Inferno #Land of Bushes #Land of Thorns #Land of Shrubs During this era, wars were endless between these 13 nations. Through life-long efforts of the the Uchiha, Madara, and the half-Senju Daimyo of the Land of Flames, Hashirama, these 13 nations were eventually formed into the Land of Fire. Thus the Senju and Uchiha formed the first shinobi village: Konohagakure — a name invented by Madara himself. Other villages would soon start forming, following Konoha's example. The Senju Clan used their Wood Pulse abilities to produce much of the country's infrastructure. This ability, his ideals, and status as the last Daimyo of the Land of Flames, were the reasons he was chosen to become the country's military leader, the Hokage, while the position of the Fire Daimyo was handed over to an ally of the Senju Clan, the Madoka Clan. Madara, however, feared that the Senju would oppress his clan and attempted to gather support to overthrow Hashirama. No Uchiha would help, forcing him to take on Hashirama by himself. Madara was ultimately defeated at what would be called the Valley of the End and he was believed to have died. As a result of the battle, Konoha came into possession of Kurama, the 9th Maiden. To contain its enormous power, the village began its trend of sealing the beast within an individual, who would be known as a Jinchuriki. First Three World Wars At some point, the Senju discovered that their Wood Pulse can supress the power of the Divine Maidens and thus came to bind most of the them using the power and sold them to other villages. This was initially for profit, but Hashirama would use it as a means to promote peace and tranquility, as well as to ensure a balance of power, among the nations. However, this peace was short-lived. Hashirama died during the First Shinobi World War, shortly after the Leaf village began to flourish, and the mantle of Hokage was passed onto his descendant, Tobirama Senju, who became the Second Hokage. Tobirama would later be killed by the Gold-Silver Force during the 2nd war, but appointed Hiruzen Sarutobi as the Third Hokage shortly before his death. Years later, during the Third Shinobi World War, Hiruzen led Konoha's forces against the Wind Nation and Darkness Nation, using the Rain Nation as their battleground. Rain's leader, Hanzo, also fought Fire a number of times, and during one of these battles gave Hiruzen's students - Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru - the title of Three Great Lead Ninjas. Many years later, with the Third Shinobi World War still ongoing, Konoha fought the ninja of the Darkness and Lightning across the Grass Nation. The Fire Nation was almost defeated, but the future 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, managed to single handedly turn the tide of the war. Between the 2nd and 3rd World Wars, the Uzumaki Clan of the Land of Dust was nearly wiped out due to a civil war, causing many of its members to emmigrate to other lands. Among these was Mito Uzumaki, who would eventually gain citizenship in the Fire Nation and would become the Jinchuriki of Kurama, with her daughter Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the 4th Hokage, following soon after her mother's death. Divine Beast Attack After the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Hiruzen chose Minato to replace him as Fourth Hokage. Soon after Minato took office, his wife went into labor. News of Kushina's pregnancy was kept a secret from the general population and the delivery itself would take place in a remote cave away from the village. Hiruzen organised security: the site would be protected by a barrier, several Anbu would guard the area, and another Anbu, Taiji, and Hiruzen's wife, Biwako, would be midwives. Minato, meanwhile, would monitor the seal, keeping it stable during the delivery and restoring it to its original strength as soon as their daughter was born. As a Jinchuriki, however, the seal binding the Divine Beast weakens when a women is giving birth. As such, an unknown masked man took advantage of this and kidnapped Kushina immeditly after she gave birth to her daughter, Dawn, and removed the Nine Tails from her body, which he then used to attack Konoha. Minato was able to defeat the man, but the Nine Tails proved more difficult. Left with few options, Minato and Kushina worked together to seal the Nine Tails into the body of their newborn daughter. Many ninja died defending the village, and most survivors blamed Dawn for the Nine Tails' actions, believeing her to in fact be the human incarnation of the beast. Hiruzen, now Hokage again, outlawed all mention of the Nine Tails so that future generations would not hate Dawn as their parents did. Hiruzen would go on to have Dawn raised under the surname of her mother as a means of avoiding attention being drawn to her from the many enemies Minato had made. During the rampage, the Nine-Tails left behind some residual Chakra and, Kazuma, a Guardian Ninja, happened to be in the capital at the time, managed to use unique sealing techniques to collect this chakra and sealed it within his own daughter, Wanuna, turning her into a Pseudo-Jinchuriki, effectivly granting the Fire Nation a second, but far weaker, Jinchuriki. Hyuga-Lightning Conflict The '''Hyuga-Lightning happened while the Lightning and Fire were at war. In an attempt to put an end to the fighting, they agreed to a peace treaty to be signed on the date which coincided with Hinata Hyuga's third birthday. The treaty was soon revealed to potentially be nothing more than a cover when the Fanzo, the head rep of Kumo, who was in Konoha to sign the treaty, attempted to kidnap Hinata in order to obtain the Byakugan and its secrets. The shinobi was killed in his attempt by Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga The urgency of the situation lead to every Konoha Anbu being dispatched out of the village on a single mission, leading to the village's key ninja being on standby in case fighting broke out. Kumo denied all accusations of the kidnapping, and demanded the body of Hiashi as compensation for the death of Fanzo as per the stipulations of the treaty. Hizashi Hyuga decided to go in his brother's place as they were twins and Kumo would not be able to tell the difference. This had another advantage, besides saving the life of the head of the clan; Hizashi's Cursed Bird Seal would seal his Byakugan upon his death, safeguarding its secrets. Despite Hiashi's protest and their father's behest, Hizashi chose on his own to do this, not only for the clan and village, but for his brother. The details surrounding Hizashi's death are quite well-known among the high-ranking ninja of Konoha, most of them taking it as a serious infraction on Kumo's part. This was shown when Tendo called out the Fourth Raikage for his relentless pursuit of Shado Uchiha, comparing the latter's supposed abduction of Samui to their attempted theft of the Byakugan and noting that Konoha remained magnanimous while Kumo were vindictive. While they didn't become allies, Konoha and Kumo managed to avoid war with the sacrifice of Hizashi. Amber Lead Crisis Some 90 years before the start of the series, a precious type of ore, known as Amber Lead, was discovered in the land alocated to the Senju Clan. The Senju quickly began mining this ore and selling it both in and out of the Fire Nation, which brought in massive wealth due to its popularity. However, this obsession with Amber Lead would soon prove to be fatal, as the harmful effects of Amber Lead was discovered many years later. Specifically, this Amber Lead Syndrome was a non-contagious, hereditary disease caused by the accumulation of amber lead in the victim's body after prolonged exposure. Amber Lead Poisoning is unnoticeable in its early stages when in low concentration, but its effects are observable, given that each succeeding generation had noticeably shorter lifespans. This is due to the fact that the level of amber lead concentration in a child is obtained from his or her parents, leading to many in the fire Nation to having the same, but accumulating, concentration of amber lead poisoning over time, though no where was it worse than among the original discoverers of the amber lead, the Senju. Eventually, the poison had accumulated to the point where a generation of children would die before coming of age and leaving any descendants. With many purchasers both foriegn and domestic sharing these symptoms, battles and disputes arose. Foriegn purchasers accused the Fire Nation of biological warfare and desired revenge, with many a nation even using this incident to seek out ways to benefit from the confusion and chaos, such as selling false cures or infiltrating the Fire Nation. Due to Amber Lead being expensive, and thus only available to the wealthy, many of the Fire Nations strongest shinobi and politicians and their descendants would fall to this disease, greatly destabilizing the nation and weakening its military. Coupled with the Fire Government's refusal to disclose the disease's true nature to ensure continued sales, the Senju land was declared a quarantine zone and ultimately destroyed. Doctors among the Senju were ineffective in stopping the disease and as a result of this incident, doctors globally came to the incorrect conclusion that Amber Lead Syndrome is contagious, and anyone who has it is a danger that should be exterminated with prejudice. This decades-long tradgey caused the Senju to greatly diminish in number. even losing authority over any piece of land, and although they remained a Ninja Clan loyal to the Fire Nation, their power and influence became laughable compared to other Ninja Clans, with a small hand full also migrating to foriegn nations seeking cures. Ultimately, the one to find a cure for the disease was the descendant of the First Hokage, Tsunade Senju. Uchiha Massacre Following the Divine Beast Attack, Konoha's leadership began to suspect that the Uchiha were behind the attack due to the Mangekyo Sharingan's ability to control the Divine Beasts. From that point onwards, the Uchiha were placed under close surveillance. This mistrust and isolation from the rest of the village created feelings of ill-will amongst the Uchiha, and ultimately rekindled the hatred harboured towards the Senju-influenced government that Madara had originally suspected. As such, the Uchiha, led by Fugaku Uchiha, began planning a coup to overthrow the Konoha leadership. In preparation for the coup, the Uchiha started inserting its member within Konoha's command structure to act as spies: Itachi Uchiha was placed in the Anbu, the direct arm of the Hokage, however, Itachi did not agree with the Uchiha's plans; believing the coup would only escalate into another Shinobi World War. As such, he turned double-agent, providing Konoha with information on the Uchiha's plans. Hiruzen, who did not agree with the treatment of the Uchiha following the Divine Beast Attack, tried to find a peaceful resolution with the clan. Danzo Senju, however, did not believe negotiations would solve anything and felt eliminating the Uchiha coup would not only cause the least bloodshed, but send a message to the remaning Uchiha not to step out fo line. The Uchiha noticed Itachi's strange behavior and tasked Shisui Uchiha with keeping an eye on him. Shisui, a close friend of Itachi, shared his opposition to the coup. When peace talks started to break down, Shisui attempted to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to force the Uchiha's leaders to change their minds. Danzo saw this this as a waste of the Distingusihed Heavenly Realm's rare usage and took Shisui's right eye for himself before Shisui had a chance to use it. Having failed and fearful that Danzō would take his other eye, too, Shisui entrusted his left eye to Itachi before committing suicide. After finding his body, the Uchiha believed Shisui had, in fact, been murdered by Itachi and the suicide was staged, and, as such, no longer trusted him. Although he still wanted to find a non-violent solution, Shisui's death convinced Itachi that events could no longer be stopped. He became outwardly critical of the clan's actions and hostile towards individual members. Danzo, aware of Itachi's conflicted feelings, explained the two possible outcomes: the Uchiha could be allowed to carry out their coup, an act that would ultimately lead to the entire clan's extermination, including Itachi and his younger brother, Shado; alternatively, Itachi could assassinate the Uchiha coup before the coup took place, and in exchange would be allowed to spare Shado's life and the other Uchiha who were uninvolved. Itachi opted for the latter. Before carrying out the massacre, Itachi found Tobi sneaking around the village. Believing he was the real Madara Uchiha bent on destroying Konoha, Itachi offered to help him take revenge against the Uchiha for betraying him decades earlier if he would spare the village. Tobi agreed. Tobi also met with Danzō around the same time for unknown purposes, though it is hinted to relate to selling Danzo the Sharingans that he would eventually place into his right arm. Sound & Sand Crush Pain's Invasion Fourth Shinobi World War Clans *Senju Clan *Uchiha Clan *Hyuga Clan *Sarutobi Clan *Nara Clan *Yamanaka Clan *Akimichi Clan *Aburame Clan *Inuzuka Clan Abilities Bloodline Limits *Wood Pulse *Sharingan *Mangekyo Sharingan *Rennigan *Byakugan *Shadow Release *Calorie Control Pulse Secret Traditions *Mind Scoping Category:Countries of Fairy Vearth